Una Nina Rica
by kizuna ginevra301
Summary: Cuando el fotoperiodista Harry Potter aceptó tomar reveladoras fotos de la rica heredera Ginevra Weasley, nunca imaginó que terminaría en una cabaña de Vermont con ella, aislados por una nevada
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y Esta novela le pertenece a Adams Audra

Ella era tan hermosa como decía todo el mundo, quizá todavía más.  
Harry Potter ajustó el objetivo de su cámara para enfocar la cara de ella. Su ceño estaba fruncido por la preocupación mientras miraba con cautela hacia su izquierda y luego a la derecha. Segura de que contaba con intimidad, con lentitud dejó deslizar el gran abrigo de zorro blanco a lo largo de su cuerpo.  
Debajo, ella estaba desnuda.  
El aliento de Harry quedó preso en su garganta. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la cámara. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle recordar por qué estaba allí. Con rapidez tomó una serie de fotografías cuando ella se metía con calma dentro del agua burbujeante de la bañera, que se encontraba en el exterior.  
Cerró los ojos y una lenta sonrisa alteró las facciones de ella mientras el calor parecía hacer efecto. El accionaba la cámara con rapidez, sintiéndose un «mirón», pero ése era su trabajo: sorprender a la gente en su estado natural, y Ginevra Weasley era noticia. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se retorcía de disgusto, sin importar cuánto dinero hubiera de por medio, sin importar lo desesperadamente que lo necesitase.  
Ella se movió en el agua. Sus senos surgieron a la vista, con sus rosados pezones erectos. El cuerpo de él respondió a ella como una cerilla a una llama. Sentía una inesperada tensión en sus vaqueros y cambió de posición para aliviar la presión. ¡Era ridículo! Él había visto antes mujeres desnudas en su trabajo y siempre las había contemplado de forma objetiva. ¿Por qué esa mujer era diferente?  
El hecho era que él había estado fuera del país la mayor parte de los últimos cinco años, y quizá a eso se debiera su súbita reacción. Las relaciones duraderas eran difíciles de conservar en los oscuros países del Tercer Mundo y a él nunca le habían gustado las relaciones de una noche. Soltó un gruñido de disgusto y, como precaución, consiguió unas cuantas tomas más.  
Ella estaba de pie en el agua, en una completa vista frontal que desvaneció todos sus razonamientos. La visión de ella de pie como una diosa en mitad de un antiguo pozo de sacrificio, hizo que sus sienes palpitaran. Eso, y la prueba de que ese cabello salvaje de color rojizo y reflejos como el fuego era absoluta, positiva e innegablemente natural.  
Dos tomas más fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de hacer antes de que ella se envolviera en el abrigo y se calzara unas botas de piel que hacían juego. En un instante había desaparecido a través de la puerta de su villa, encaramada en la ladera de la montaña, detrás de un lujoso centro recreativo para aficionados al esquí, en Vermont.  
Harry retiró la cámara de su rostro. Estaba bañado en sudor a pesar del fresco viento de marzo. Afortunadamente ese día había hecho unas buenas tomas. A juzgar por su reacción hacia ella, era mejor que se pusiera en camino antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de verse frente a frente. Ese tipo de complicaciones era algo que definitivamente no necesitaba en su vida en ese preciso momento.  
Llamaría a Ronald y le diría lo que tenía; eso debía de ser suficiente. Las fotografías del desnudo venderían millones de periodicuchos. Podía imaginar la luminosa sonrisa de Ronald y se estremeció. Esa era la mentalidad de los periódicos nacionales y dejaría que le pagaran su dinero para que él pudiera salir como un demonio de allí y dejar de tentar al destino.  
En primer lugar, el destino era su razón para estar allí. Su próximo trabajo tendría lugar en África y para contrarrestar el insoportable calor que estaba próximo a soportar, Harry había planeado descansar en un lugar barato para esquiar, pero en el momento en que entró en la camioneta para dirigirse al aeropuerto, afloró su instinto de periodista.  
Ella estaba sentada sola en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Por supuesto, él se había fijado en ella desde el principio. Aunque iba completamente cubierta, con sombrero, guantes, bufanda y gafas de sol, tenía la palabra «clase» escrita sobre ella. Él la ignoró durante la mayor parte del trayecto, especulando sobre quién sería o por qué parecía esconderse. Entonces, la vieja mano del destino surgió y lo tocó en la forma de un precoz chiquillo de dos años que no podía mantenerse sentado. El niño se había soltado de su madre para agarrar el sombrero tipo turbante que lucía la elegante dama.  
Si el cabello de color rojizo que cayó libre no hubiera sido como una clave, lo habría sido la reacción tan turbadora que a ella le ocasionó aquel incidente. Cualquiera se hubiera reído, pero ella no, y la pregunta quedaba colgando en la mente de Harry. Se pasó de parada y la siguió durante todo el trayecto hasta el final de la línea. Se dijo que ella quizá no fuera nada más que una tímida e introvertida belleza, aunque tal vez…  
Una rápida llamada desde la recepción del lujoso centro recreativo a su amigo, el editor del periódico, Ronald Prewett, satisfizo plenamente su curiosidad. Ginevra Weasley, una famosa heredera, había huido ante su inminente boda. Se había informado que ella había sido vista en el Caribe pero Harry y en ese momento Ron, sabían la verdad. Ron no descuidó ningún detalle al instruir a Harry sobre las escapadas románticas de la famosa dama. De acuerdo con él, la señora Weasley era una de esas niñas de «ámalos y déjalos», que había dejado un verdadero sendero de amantes a lo largo de su vida. De pronto el barato lugar de descanso de Harry tomó una nueva dimensión cuando el periódico de Ron le ofreció el financiamiento de su estancia para que se quedara a rastrearla, durante tanto tiempo como fuera necesario, hasta que pudiera fotografiarla. La señora Weasley no se había mostrado muy cooperativa, pues pasó sus primeros días aislada y Harry no pudo fotografiarla.  
Así había sido hasta ese momento.  
Harry revisó la película y quitó el objetivo de la cámara. Hecho… el trabajo estaba hecho. Recogió su equipo, con la mente concentrada ya en su siguiente proyecto. Un pequeño país de África que acababa de emerger de las sombras de un pasado con un presidente vitalicio. El viejo general había muerto y dejado a su débil hijo como sucesor, en lugar de una tranquila transición, el caos reinaba… y nadie, ni siquiera las más importantes cadenas televisivas, lo cubrían.  
Con los recortes de presupuesto de los últimos años, la mayoría de las agencias de noticias se habían visto forzadas a hacer reducciones masivas de personal e incluso a cerrar por completo. Eso dejaba el campo abierto a los periodistas–fotógrafos independientes como él.  
Se colgó la cámara al hombro y salió de su escondite. El dolor de su rodilla derecha le recordó la otra razón por la que estaba allí. En su último trabajo, fragmentos de granada habían quedado incrustados en su pierna después de cubrir una pequeña escaramuza al sur de la frontera. Lo que originalmente pensó que era una simple herida molesta, lo había incapacitado hasta el punto de que no podía regresar a su trabajo sin una rehabilitación mayor.  
Estaba sin blanca y sin un adelanto que lo ayudara a iniciar su siguiente trabajo, estaba perdido.  
Harry hizo un gesto mientras caminaba de regreso hasta el chalet principal. Ginevra Weasley, hija única de Arthur Weasley, el extravagante millonario amante de la publicidad. Wall Street le había puesto el mote de «Despiadado Art», que considerando la fuente, era como añadir el insulto a la injuria. Weasley poseía una buena porción de bienes raíces en tres de las más importantes ciudades… y se aseguraba de que todos lo supieran. Nadie podía abrir algún periódico o revista sin encontrar su fotografía o algún artículo sobre él.  
Harry no sentía ningún respeto por él. Había hecho su dinero a base de grandes esfuerzos, y eso tenía que concedérselo, pero la forma en que ese hombre vivía su vida decididamente dejaba un mal sabor de boca a Harry. Aunque no lo conocía personalmente, Harry tenía un conocimiento íntimo de los hombres como él. Su padre era uno de ellos: James Potter, tan hambriento de publicidad como Arthur, pero no tanto por el dinero. Harry vivió toda su juventud bajo la sombra de un ambicioso hombre de negocios, que nunca estaba satisfecho, ni de la cantidad de dinero que tenía, ni de las mujeres de su vida, ni… de su propio hijo.  
El chalet estaba a la vista y Harry pasó al lado de las pocas personas que descansaban junto a la alta chimenea de piedra. Ya estaba entrada la temporada y sólo quedaban los esquiadores compulsivos y los que no sabían hacer nada más que subir colinas. Ignoró a una atractiva rubia que hizo de todo menos tropezar con él en sus esfuerzos por llamar su atención. El hecho de haber descubierto a la señora Weasley de forma accidental había cambiado la naturaleza de su viaje de placer, convirtiéndolo en un trabajo más. Él no estaba interesado en ninguna mujer de las que pululaban por el centro recreativo… si lo estuviera, sabía dónde buscar.  
Una imagen del rostro de Ginevra fulgurante por el éxtasis cuando se sentó en la bañera de agua caliente surgió en su pensamiento. Se preguntaba si ofrecería el mismo aspecto cuando hacía el amor y luego desechó tal pensamiento. Probablemente ella había tenido más amantes de los que podía contar. Conocía a las mujeres como ella tanto como conocía a los hombres como Arthur Weasley. Su madre fue una de ellas. Ella fue revoloteando de un hombre a otro hasta el día que murió, siempre en busca de una relación desconocida y única que decididamente nunca encontró.  
Se dijo que había reunido suficientes pensamientos para un día. Levantó el teléfono y marcó el número del periódico.  
— ¿Ron? Soy Harry. Tengo las fotografías. Estaré en casa…  
— ¿Cuántas?  
— ¿Cuántas qué?  
— ¿Cuántas fotografías tienes? —le preguntó Ron.  
—No lo sé. Quizá medio carrete.  
—Consigue algunas más.  
— ¿Ron, he terminado ¿entiendes? Te gustará lo que tengo. Es suficiente, créeme.  
— ¿Sí? —Dijo Ron—. ¿Es un cotilleo impactante?  
—Lo suficiente.  
— ¿Cómo de impactante?  
—Desnuda —susurró Harry.  
— ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde? ¿En su cuarto?  
—No, en una bañera caliente.  
— ¿Sola?  
—Toda ella…  
—Qué malo —dijo Ron—. ¿Lo suficientemente cerca?  
—Estarás satisfecho con las tomas. Te lo prometo.  
— ¿Qué has dicho?  
Harry se volvió para mirar a su alrededor, a los que se encontraban en el salón principal. La rubia le sonreía.  
—No voy a gritar. Te hablaré después.  
—Está bien, amigo, tú siempre haces un buen trabajo. Aceptaré tu palabra. Aunque prefiero que termines el carrete con fotos de acción.  
—Ron, me voy. Ya he estado aquí demasiado tiempo y ya estoy harto, y además, necesito regresar. Ten el dinero preparado, porque mi avión sale mañana por la mañana.  
—Todavía no te has recuperado lo suficiente para viajar a alguna jungla dejada de la mano de Dios. ¿Qué sucedería si necesitaras asistencia médica? ¿Te va a atender algún brujo vudú?  
—Cállate ya, que voy de regreso —Harry iba a colgar el teléfono.  
—Mil dólares extra si terminas el carrete.  
Harry acercó el auricular a su oreja. Con mil dólares más pagaría muchas de sus facturas… pero ¿y si su Alteza Real no salía de nuevo en veinticuatro horas? Perdería el avión y estaría entrampado allí hasta que pudiera hacer otros planes.  
—No… —le dijo a Ron—. Me voy de aquí.  
Harry colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia el restaurante para comer rápidamente, aunque ya era tarde. Caminó hasta recepción y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la llave de su cuarto. Cuanto antes hiciera las maletas, más pronto saldría de allí. Cuando se volvió para tomar su cámara, se encontró frente a frente con la mujer que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante la semana anterior.  
—Disculpe —dijo Ginevra rodeando a Harry y dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador.  
Harry la observó caminar con sus fáciles y gráciles movimientos. Tenía unas hermosas y largas piernas y un redondeado trasero. Vestía pantalones de esquiar, botas y una parka roja de piel con una capucha que ocultaba su singular cabello. Llevaba unos guantes rojos en la mano.  
¿Qué diablos se proponía en ese momento? Harry decidió averiguarlo. Fue hacia el mostrador y pretendió hojear un panfleto mientras escuchaba cómo ella le hacía preguntas al empleado acerca de alquilar un trineo con motor para la nieve. Sonrió al hombre antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta trasera del chalet, a la caseta de alquiler.  
Harry la siguió a discreta distancia. La observó cuando conversaba con el empleado y observaba los trineos para escoger uno de ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos se había ido hacia las veredas del norte.  
Harry revisó su reloj; eran las tres. Era un poco tarde para seguirla pero mil dólares eran mil dólares y él todavía tenía medio carrete en la cámara. Unas cuantas fotos cándidas en el trineo serían las adecuadas para que Ron se pusiera contento.  
Caminó hacia el mostrador, firmó y alquiló su propio trineo.  
— ¿Sabe cómo funcionan estas cosas? —le preguntó el empleado.  
—Sí… —afirmó Harry sacando la cámara del estuche y colocando un objetivo. Se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta y guardó el estuche en el trineo—. ¿Conoce a la dama? —le preguntó con un leve movimiento de cabeza señalando en la dirección que Ginevra había tomado.  
El empleado se encogió de hombros.  
—Nunca la vi antes.  
— ¿Pagó al contado? —preguntó Harry.  
— ¿Quién quiere saberlo?  
Harry sacó un billete de veinte dólares de su bolsillo y lo sacudió frente al empleado, que miró en torno suyo y luego tomó el billete. Revisó su tarjeta de registro y sacó un cheque de viajero.  
—El nombre es Jane Martin —le dijo y le tendió el cheque para que lo inspeccionara. El hecho de que ella usara un nombre falso no desconcertó a Harry.  
— ¿Hacia dónde iba? —le preguntó.  
—Directo hacia las veredas que rodean las cimas. Le dije que se quedara en los senderos ya establecidos, porque en esta época del año la nieve es chistosa.  
— ¿Chistosa?  
—Ya sabe, suave, tramposa. El hielo de debajo empieza a derretirse durante el día, luego se congela de nuevo durante la noche. Eso hace que la nieve nueva haga cosas chistosas.  
— ¿Cómo qué?  
—Como deslizarse. Esperamos otra tormenta… dicen que será grande, quizá la última del año.  
Harry miró el cielo. Estaba claro y azul.  
—No parece…  
—No deje que eso lo engañe. Mañana, cuando haya más de un palmo de nieve sobre el suelo, recordará las palabras de Tony.  
— ¿Usted es Tony?  
—Sí… —sonrió—. Siga mi consejo y no se salga de los senderos. Regrese antes de oscurecer y estará bien.  
—Gracias.  
Harry encendió el motor y partió, siguiendo la vereda por la cual había visto desaparecer a Ginevra. Al cabo de unos minutos la descubrió cuando ella, de forma experta, avanzaba con virajes rápidos a izquierda y derecha por la vereda.  
La luz era buena. Los rayos del sol se derramaban a través de los altos pinos y daban un brillo amarillento al sendero. Con cuidado, Harry levantó su cámara e intentó enfocar y conducir al mismo tiempo. Sus años de fotografiar en algunas de las posiciones más extrañas que eran posibles imaginar, rindieron su fruto, ya que pudo disparar alguna toma. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado lejos. Necesitaba acercarse y aceleró el motor para aumentar su velocidad.  
Ginevra estaba bastante por delante de él, desplegando su inconsciente habilidad. Él tuvo que echar mano de toda su concentración para seguirla y además tomar algunas fotos. Después de media hora, comprendió que ella había atajado a través del bosque y se encaminaba al norte, hacia la montaña. Se había salido de los senderos marcados… y él la seguía.  
Soltó una imprecación y aceleró para acercarse a ella tanto como pudiera. Ella debió de oírlo aproximarse porque se volvió; en ese momento Harry supo que lo había descubierto. Ella aumentó la velocidad y cambió de dirección hacia la derecha.  
Ginevra Weasley miraba sobre su hombro. Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas pero no, aquel hombre definitivamente la estaba siguiendo. Bajo circunstancias normales ella lo habría ignorado. Debido al hecho de haber nacido y crecido en la ciudad de Nueva York, lo era todo menos asustadiza, pero ésas no eran circunstancias normales. Ella se estaba ocultando y no quería que la encontraran. Por experiencia sabía que su perseguidor podría ser un periodista, pero era más posible que hubiera sido enviado por su padre, para encontrarla.  
En ese momento su padre debía de encontrarse en la tercera etapa de su ataque de histeria. Necesitaba al menos otra semana para enfriarse antes de siquiera contactar con él. Habían tenido algunas escenas antes de que ella lo desafiara, aunque en esa ocasión Ginny sabía que esa había sido la «gota que colmó el vaso», en lo que a Arthur Weasley concernía.  
Él había planeado esa boda hasta el último detalle. Ella ni siquiera quería pensar sobre la gran cantidad de dinero que había gastado en el lujoso vestido de boda de diseño italiano. Su huida, dos días antes del acontecimiento publicitario más grande de la carrera de su padre, era suficiente para que él explotase de furor.  
Ginny aspiró profundamente y decidió tratar de eludir a su misterioso perseguidor. Veloz como el viento, maniobró en dirección norte aunque sus pensamientos regresaron hacia los planes de su abortada boda.  
Cuando la fecha de la boda se fue aproximando, cada día se sentía más llena de pánico. Sus amigos le decían que eso era normal, pero ella sabía la verdadera razón: no había forma de que ella se imaginara a sí misma desnuda en la cama, haciendo el amor con Draco Malfoy.  
El temor no tenía nada que ver con eso. Ella ansiaba en su vida a un hombre que encendiera su oculta pasión, y el señor Malfoy no era el hombre indicado. Cuando accedió a casarse con él, pensó que era una buena decisión. Sin embargo, su padre la había atrapado en un momento muy vulnerable de su vida, justo después del fracaso de la escuela de enfermería. Después de haber tenido que renunciar a uno de sus sueños, que significaba todo para ella, se había rendido y tomado la dirección dada por su padre porque eso fue lo más fácil. Pero una vez que surgió la realidad, comprendió que tenía que recuperar el control. Necesitó tiempo para reajustarse y formar un nuevo plan.  
Y lo tenía. Los últimos meses antes de la boda había limpiado las telarañas de su mente. La idea de una fundación le había llegado de repente, casi como una inspiración, y una vez que la idea arraigó, comprendió que eso era exactamente lo que había buscado durante toda su vida.  
A diferencia de su padre, Ginny no estaba interesada en el negocio de hacer dinero. Tenía un fuerte deseo de ayudar a los demás y sus débiles intentos en la enfermería fueron sólo un escalón en esa dirección. Quizá no pudiera ayudar a la gente individualmente, de uno en uno, pero estaba segura de que podría hacerlo a mayor escala.  
En realidad era tan sencillo que se preguntaba porqué nunca antes lo había pensado. Había un activo que tenía en abundancia y era dinero, mucho dinero. Había recibido un fideicomiso de sus abuelos para no hablar de las varias tías abuelas y tíos sin hijos que la habían convertido en su única beneficiaría.  
Sí, una fundación que distribuyera concesiones a organizaciones y grupos valiosos que ayudaran a la gente menos afortunada que ellos, era exactamente la respuesta que había estado buscando. Y ella la administraría. Si había algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo, era en que ella era una buena organizadora. Había ganado gran experiencia a través de sus trabajos de caridad, así que en ese momento, finalmente podía dar un buen uso a ese conocimiento.  
Había tratado de hablar con su padre sobre ello pero, como de costumbre, él había preferido ignorarla. Después de repetidos esfuerzos para convencerlo de que hablaba en serio, se rindió. Una vez tomada su decisión había estado ansiosa por llevarla a cabo, pero Arthur estaba tan obsesionado con la boda que ella no consiguió que le hiciera el menor caso.  
El desaparecer era la mejor forma de atraer la atención de su padre y lo había hecho. Estaba lista para regresar, pero no para enfrentarse a él. Huir de Arthur Weasley no era algo que pudiera hacer con facilidad.  
Ella miró sobre su hombro. ¡Maldito! Estaba acercándose. Ella era una campeona de esquí así como de trineo. La molestaba no poder eludir a ese hombre, quienquiera que fuese. Con renovada energía, impulsada por la ira, aceleró tanto como pudo y se salió del sendero para adentrarse en el bosque y subir a la montaña.  
« ¿A dónde va esta estúpida mujer?» se preguntaba Harry mientras la seguía dentro de la espesura de los pinos. ¿No había recibido del empleado las mismas instrucciones que él? Harry miró sobre su hombro. Se estaba alejando bastante de los principales senderos, iban más arriba y más arriba hacia la montaña. Vaciló pensando que debía dejarla ir. Era obvio que lo había visto y sospecharía si él se acercaba demasiado. Él quería buenas fotografías, pero no quería asustarla tanto como para incitarla a hacer alguna tontería.  
En ese momento no podía verla porque el bosque era más espeso. Harry siguió las huellas que ella dejaba sobre la prístina nieve y notó de inmediato que ella hacía un arco, un lento y casi imperceptible retorno hacia la vereda principal. Sonrió. La joven era astuta y lo había conducido hacia la montaña con la esperanza de perderlo una vez que ella ya no estuviera a la vista.  
Lo malo era que ella no sabía quién la estaba siguiendo. El había recibido entrenamiento por expertos guerrilleros en sus propias junglas sobre cómo seguir la pista a las personas más escurridizas. A pesar de lo astuta que era, no era rival para él. Harry dio la vuelta a la izquierda y atajó a través del bosque, acelerando a una velocidad que ya de por sí era peligrosa en las mejores circunstancias, pero que en ese momento, pendiente abajo y con el camino obstaculizado por enormes pinos, era algo de locura. Pero dio resultado. Patinó hasta detenerse a unos doscientos metros por debajo de ella, refugiado bajo un grupo de pinos que la ocultaban de su vista. Teniendo el aparente lujo de disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo, Harry sacó su cámara y ajustó el objetivo. La sorprendió descendiendo a toda velocidad, justo cuando pasaba junto a él. En unos segundos terminó el carrete de película; se sentía orgulloso y más que satisfecho del trabajo de ese día.  
Sacó el carrete de la cámara y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Luego se inclinó para guardar su equipo dentro del estuche. No estaba preparado para el temblor de advertencia que sintió debajo de él o para el estruendo que lo acompañaba. Al principio, Harry creyó que lo habría causado la máquina de Ginevra, pero después de echar un vistazo a la montaña, comprendió que no era así.  
Lo que parecía una pared de nieve era una cascada que descendía directamente sobre él.  
Con el instinto aguzado durante los años de entrenamiento de supervivencia, Harry dejó el estuche de su cámara y encendió el motor del trineo. De forma desesperada trató de dejar atrás la avalancha y se deslizó por la montaña hacia Ginny. Tardó unos preciosos segundos en alcanzarla, se estiró y con su brazo derecho la atrajo hacia su propio trineo manteniendo al mismo tiempo su máquina en equilibrio.  
Ginevra había sido sorprendida fuera de guardia. Pensaba que lo había perdido, pero allí estaba de nuevo. En ese momento parecía que el loco que la había seguido estaba intentando secuestrarla. Probablemente era un enemigo de su padre, un fanático que la retendría a cambio de un rescate o algo peor. Luchó contra él, le dio patadas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando la mano de él sujetó su muñeca, ella se inclinó y lo mordió hasta que la dejó ir. La mirada furiosa de ella se encontró con la asustada de él. Él de nuevo intentó sacarla de su máquina, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo. Con fuerza de acero ella se afianzó al volante del trineo cuando las dos máquinas corrían paralelas de forma peligrosa.  
— ¿No puedes ver lo que sucede? —Gritó Harry con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones tratando de que su voz se oyera por encima del rugido de los dos motores y de los gritos histéricos de ella—. ¡Suéltate, tonta!  
De nuevo la sujetó y esa vez la asió rápidamente de la manga. Ginny se liberó de su presión y viró hacia la derecha. Oyó que él le gritaba algo, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás o a bajar la velocidad. Él la seguía por una razón desconocida para ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin luchar.  
Harry no podía creer en la idiotez de la mujer. ¿Dónde tenía el cerebro? ¿Acaso no podía ver? ¿No podía oír? Él llegó a su lado justo cuando la avalancha los alcanzó. No había más tiempo para ser agradable. En unos segundos ambos serían enterrados si él no actuaba. Tenía que tomar una decisión en unas décimas de segundo y la tomó. Con una mirada de despedida a su equipo, se lanzó de cabeza hacia Ginny, por la parte trasera de su trineo.  
Ginny vio la pared de nieve exactamente en el momento del impacto de Harry. Su trineo se volcó hacia un lado, lanzando a sus tripulantes en dirección opuesta mientras rodaban fuera de control antes de que fueran completamente engullidos.  
Harry retuvo a Ginny sujeta por la cintura en un intento de que fuera él quién amortiguase la caída. El declive era inclinado y traicioneramente profundo. Los cuerpos enlazados rodaron por la colina una y otra vez sobre lo que parecía una interminable caída libre hacia un frío abismo.  
Finalmente se detuvieron.  
Todo estaba tranquilo… mortalmente silencioso.  
Harry fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Estaba aturdido, sin aliento. Intentó buscar con la mirada alguno de los trineos pero estaban perdidos, así como todo lo demás. Se encontraban en un nuevo mundo, un mundo blanco e inmaculado carente de señales de vida. No había árboles, arbustos o animales. Nada… excepto nieve.  
Harry jadeó en busca de aire. No sabía en dónde estaban ni cómo iban a salir de allí. Sólo había una cosa de la que estaba absolutamente seguro.  
No había forma de regresar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos  
Él aterrizó encima de ella y sus caderas quedaron acomodadas en la cuna formada por las piernas extendidas de la joven. Harry se incorporó sobre sus codos y observó a la mujer que yacía debajo de él. Parecía estar bien fría. Él quiso revisarle el pulso, pero sus brazos estaban atrapados por debajo del cuerpo de ella y temía moverla por temor a agravar cualquier fractura potencial de él o de ella. En lugar de eso, presionó los labios contra el punto de pulsación en el cuello de ella.  
Cuando sus labios fríos tocaron la suave piel, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Ella estaba muy viva y cálida. La sentía, la olía, lo cual hizo que él de pronto fuera muy consciente de la posición de sus cuerpos.  
Una foto de ella desnuda en la burbujeante bañera caliente atravesó su mente. Harry se retiró con prontitud teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Ya era bastante malo que estuvieran atrapados en ese lado de la montaña. Examinó la cabeza de la joven en busca de golpes o magulladuras, pero no encontró nada. Era probable que, al golpearse, se hubiera desmayado.  
Mientras se sentaba sobre sus propias piernas, Harry revisó su figura inmóvil y de inmediato se maravilló de su perfección. Cada curva de aquellas piernas largas que se sentían tan bien presionadas contra las suyas, eran visibles a través de los ajustados pantalones de esquiar.  
Él necesitaba tener cuidado con ella. Era una mujer peligrosa para su forma de vida. Conocía a las de su tipo y no deseaba tener nada que ver con ella. Simplemente no se ajustaban, no había forma de que pudieran encajar. Tenía que controlar esa indeseada pero definitiva atracción. El sermón era para su propia mente pero no podía detener a sus ojos errantes. Ella se veía magnífica y serena con su cabello de color rojizo extendido en torno a su cabeza en contraste con la blancura de la piel.  
Musitó una imprecación y se alejó de ella. Era obvio que el sendero que habían seguido no había sido utilizado en mucho tiempo. Era apenas más que un claro en el bosque, cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve.  
Harry levantó la mirada. El cielo estaba ominosamente gris. Había pensado que la creciente oscuridad se debía a lo tarde del día, pero en ese momento veía que estaba equivocado y la predicción de Tony resonó en sus oídos. Una tormenta se aproximaba, con espesas nubes que se desplazaban desde el norte. Como para confirmar sus pensamientos, copos de nieve empezaron a caer en torno suyo.  
Tenía frío y la rodilla lo estaba matando. Debió de hacerse algún daño durante la caída y Su Alteza no estaba en condiciones de caminar con nieve hasta las rodillas, para buscar en su compañía un refugio para pasar la noche.  
No podía dejarla allí; aunque el pensamiento lo tentaba. Pronto oscurecería más de lo que le gustaría pensar y, si el frío no se lo impedía, cualquier animal salvaje que hubiera hecho de esos bosques su hogar probablemente los atacaría.  
Harry se levantó y la levantó en brazos. Ella era una mujer alta, pero menos pesada de lo que esperaba. «Quizá, después de todo, no sea tan malo», pensó al dar el primer paso.  
No estaba preparado para el dolor ardiente que le subió por la pierna como una descarga eléctrica. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los dientes. Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, aunque quizá fueran sólo unos segundos, soportó aquel dolor. Con profundas respiraciones, de forma consciente bloqueó el dolor en su mente. Cambió el peso del cuerpo de Ginny en sus brazos y empezó a caminar de nuevo.  
El sol se ocultaba con venganza, porque estaba helando y tenía los pies y manos entumecidos. Sudaba copiosamente. Su liviana carga había sufrido una metamorfosis para convertirse en una carga opresiva. Cuando se convenció de que no podría dar otro pasó, se detuvo apoyándose contra un alto tronco de abeto azul.  
Con delicadeza bajó a Ginny y la depositó sobre un colchón de suave nieve al pie del árbol. En ese momento los copos caían con más fuerza, y el cielo sólo conservaba un tenue resplandor grisáceo. Si no encontraba un refugio pronto, morirían.  
Empezó a pisar con fuerza para estimular la circulación y metió las manos en los bolsillos.  
—Estúpido —se dijo en voz alta—. Es absolutamente la cosa más estúpida que has hecho en toda tu triste vida.  
Ginny abrió sus ojos y vio unas manchas. Alguien estaba hablando, pero no pudo entender las palabras porque sus oídos palpitaban. Estaba aturdida y desorientada. Esperó a que los manchones se aclararan y entonces lentamente, con extremo cuidado, volvió la cabeza hacia la voz.  
Era él. El loco que la había atacado. Su primer impulso fue saltar y huir, pero no creía ser capaz de lograrlo. En algún lado había leído que había que tratar a esos tipos de comportamiento impredecible con «guantes de seda». Eso debería ser fácil, pensó. Ella había tratado a su padre de esa forma, desde hacía muchos años.  
Ginny se incorporó para sentarse, asegurándose de que había una buena distancia entre ella y él, en caso de que intentara atacarla de nuevo. El movimiento atrajo la atención de Harry, que se volvió hacia la joven. Durante un largo momento se miraron uno al otro. Sus ojos tenían un color marrón claro y la miraba de forma penetrante. Lo primero que pensó fue que no parecía un maníaco, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de cómo eran los maníacos.  
— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con voz baja, áspera y preocupada.  
— ¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó ella.  
—El tipo que te salvó la vida.  
— ¿Salvar mi vida? ¿Eso es lo que crees que estabas haciendo?  
—Sí. ¿Qué pensaste tú que intentaba hacer? —le preguntó.  
—Atacarme. Secuestrarme. Matarme.  
Harry hizo un ruido que bien pudo ser una risa, aunque no lo parecía.  
—No lo creo. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Atontada.  
—No es de sorprender, ya que te desmayaste.  
Él dobló la pierna derecha y la movió hacia atrás y adelante mientras se frotaba la rodilla. Ginny estaba confundida y preocupada. Aquel hombre parecía perfectamente normal, si ignoraba el estilo rebelde del corte de su cabello negro claro, largo por detrás y corto por delante, y su barba de un día.  
Ginny se levantó despacio y se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol sacudiéndose la nieve.  
— ¿De qué era de lo que me estabas salvando? ¿Y cómo llegué hasta aquí? Si no te molesta que te lo pregunte…  
Harry la miró sobre su hombro, pensando que aquella mujer era muy hermosa. Ese cabello de color rojizo le caía en ondas sobre los hombros. Tenía una atractiva y bien cuidada apariencia.  
¿Y por qué pensaba en eso precisamente en ese momento?, se preguntó.  
—Yo te llevé en brazos. ¿No viste la avalancha? —preguntó y obligó a su mente a regresar al asunto que tenía entre manos.  
—Sí y me habría salido del camino a tiempo… si tú no me hubieras atacado.  
—Yo no…  
Un ruido sonó detrás de los arbustos llamando su atención. Harry miró en torno suyo tratando de buscar la fuente del sonido. No podía decir qué era, pero sabía que no debían quedarse allí.  
De nuevo estaba molesto tanto consigo mismo como con Su Alteza por haberlos metido a ambos en ese lío.  
— ¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó él.  
Ginny mintió: No tenía idea de qué tipo de animal estaba vagando por allí, pero tampoco quería investigarlo.  
—Tenemos que continuar —señaló el bosque de altos pinos—. Si tenemos suerte, quizá encontremos una cabaña.  
—No creo que eso sea una buena idea —dijo Ginny con autoridad—. Es mejor que regresemos hacia las veredas. Es la única forma de que un equipo de rescate nos encuentre.  
— ¿Un equipo de rescate? ¿Lo dices en serio?  
—Por supuesto. Ya ahora deben de estar buscándonos ¿no crees?  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—No, no lo creo. En primer lugar, no hemos desaparecido durante tanto tiempo. Segundo, está nevando… en caso de que no lo hayas notado.  
—Ya lo he notado, señor…  
—Potter. Harry Potter —esperó una señal de reconocimiento, pero no hubo ninguna. Se dijo que ése era un problema menos del cual preocuparse—. Usa tu cerebro, dama. Si nosotros no podemos regresar al sendero, ellos tampoco pueden subir.  
—Mi nombre es Ginevra —dijo con altivez.  
De inmediato se mordió el labio al recordar demasiado tarde que debía usar su seudónimo. De todas formas no importaba, musitó para sí. Una vez que regresaran al centro recreativo, llamaría ella misma a su padre. Dio un paso hacia Harry, apoyó las manos en las caderas y dirigió su atención hacia él.  
—Ya sé que no pueden subir por el sendero. Sin embargo, sí pueden usar un helicóptero.  
—Lo que estoy seguro que harán, pero no esta noche. Está oscureciendo y empieza a nevar de nuevo. Haz lo que quieras, pero yo voy a continuar.  
¡Qué hombre tan desagradable! Era apuesto, aunque en un estilo rudo y definitivamente estaba bien proporcionado a juzgar por la anchura de sus hombros. De todas formas, era demasiado ordinario para su gusto. Lo observó subir entre los pinos. Una ráfaga de viento metió su dedo frío dentro del cuello de su chaqueta y en torno a su garganta. Ella ya no podía verlo, pero podía escuchar el ruido de sus botas en la nieve.  
Se estremeció y sintió dolor. Él tenía razón; ya estaba oscureciendo. Quizá también tuviera razón sobre el helicóptero. Tal vez no fueran a buscarlos esa noche y ese pensamiento la alarmó.  
—Se encaminó por la colina tras él, pero luego avanzaba rápidamente y no podía alcanzarlo.  
— ¿No vas a dejarme aquí ¿verdad? —le gritó.  
Harry la oyó fuerte y claro pero siguió caminando. Tenía que admitir que ese pensamiento le atraía, pero su conciencia sacó a relucir lo mejor de él. Estaba oscureciendo a cada minuto. Con el frío y los animales, alguien como ella no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir.  
Se detuvo y esperó. Al aproximarse ella, la ayudó a saltar sobre un tronco.  
—Gracias —dijo y soltó el aliento.  
Él gruñó una respuesta, luego se dio la vuelta e inició la subida por la colina. Trató de ignorar el dolor de la pierna, que había empeorado con el esfuerzo de subir, pero no tuvo éxito.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Ginny.  
—Es mi rodilla —le dijo.  
— ¿Te hiciste daño cuando caímos?  
—No.  
De nuevo empezó a caminar.  
Ginny lo observó cojear, al subir. Parecía que esa sería toda la información que iba a sacarle por el momento. Se dijo que, una vez que encontraran un refugio, él tendría que hablarle.  
Continuaron caminando pesadamente en la nieve que les llegaba hasta los tobillos, y que en ese momento estaba más dura. Harry sujetó a Ginny por el brazo y la ayudó. Tenían que moverse con mayor rapidez.  
—Estúpido —musitó él para sí.  
— ¿Qué es estúpido? —le preguntó Ginny.  
—Quedarse atrapado aquí afuera. Contigo.  
— ¿Si estuvieras solo sería mejor?  
—Si yo estuviera solo, no estaría aquí.  
— ¿Estás aquí por mí? —le preguntó—. Tú me estabas siguiendo.  
Harry estaba contento de que ella no pudiera verle el rostro.  
—No te seguía. Ya te dije antes que estaba salvándote.  
—Antes de eso. Tú me seguías y yo te vi.  
— ¿Por qué iba a estar siguiéndote?  
—Por ser yo quien soy.  
— ¿Y quién eres?  
—Ginevra Weasley.  
Harry siguió caminando, sin perder el paso.  
— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué?  
Ginny lo sujetó del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse.  
— ¿Quieres decirme que no sabes quién soy? —le preguntó.  
— ¿Eres famosa o algo así?  
—Debes estar bromeando…  
—No, dímelo. He estado fuera del país.  
— ¿Dónde? —preguntó con cierto sarcasmo. ¿En Siberia?  
Harry sonrió. Ella era una cosita bonita, eso era seguro.  
—Algo así.  
—Soy la hija de Arthur Weasley.  
—De él sí he oído hablar.  
—Eso pensé.  
—Eso no quiere decir que yo te siguiera —añadió.  
— ¿Entonces por qué me atacaste? —le preguntó.  
—No lo hice…  
Él se acercó a ella y la joven retrocedió. Ginny era alta, pero él lo era más.  
Harry extendió su mano bajo la nariz de ella.  
— ¿Quién atacó a quién?  
Ginny apenas podía vislumbrar las marcas de sus dientes bajo esa tenue luz, pero recordó el instante en vividos colores.  
— ¡Oh, sí! Yo… lo siento. Pensé…  
—Olvídalo —dijo e hizo un gesto hacia ella.  
Harry continuó subiendo la colina, pisando con fuerza para estimular la circulación mientras seguía moviéndose. Sabía que ella lo seguía porque podía escuchar sus pisadas detrás de él. Después de un rato, llegaron a un espacio despejado y Harry se detuvo. Era un camino estrecho y cubierto por unos treinta centímetros de nieve, pero al fin y al cabo era un camino. Aspiró profundamente y soltó un espeso vaho nebuloso. Con los brazos en jarras, descansó su peso en su pierna sana y se volvió.  
Oyó la exclamación de Ginny antes de que pudiera ver el motivo. Surgió como una aparición, tan cerca, que casi chocó con ella. En ese momento la nieve caía más espesa y Harry se limpió el rostro con la mano para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones. Y no lo estaba, era un hecho. Había una cabaña: era un chalet de esquiadores. No muy grande, no muy impresionante, pero era un refugio sólido y real.  
Con una reserva de energía que había conservado enterrada muy dentro, trotó hacia la puerta del frente. Forzó la cerradura y quedó agradablemente sorprendido cuando se abrió sin mucho esfuerzo.  
Sólo había una habitación, con una escalera de hierro, de caracol, que llevaba a una buhardilla que servía de dormitorio. Una mesa redonda y dos sillas estaban en el rincón contiguo a la cocina. Un pequeño sofá y una silla estaban frente a la chimenea. Harry adivinó que se trataba de un refugio para fines de semana que, aunque no era lujoso ofrecía todas las comodidades. Encendió la luz y nada sucedió, porque no había electricidad.  
Ginny se quedó de pie en el centro del cuarto mientras Harry daba una vuelta para hacer un inventario. Un baño funcional pero pequeño estaba escondido detrás de la escalera. Abrió el grifo y descubrió que los dueños no habían cerrado la llave general. Tenía sentido, ya que con la llegada de la primavera, no había necesidad de preocuparse por las tuberías congeladas.  
De regreso al cuarto principal, Harry le dijo a Ginny:  
—Somos afortunados —ella asintió, abrazándose; tenía demasiado frío para responder.  
El primer instinto de Harry fue envolverla entre sus brazos y atraerla hacia sí. Vaciló y luego se quedó inmóvil como un muerto. No estaba seguro de quién calentaba a quién, y entonces se volvió dándole la espalda. Había una chimenea en la pared opuesta, revisó la caja de leña y se alegró al encontrarla medio llena. «Suficiente para la noche», pensó y procedió a encender un fuego. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y se calentó las manos ante las llamas.  
— ¡Ah! Qué bien se siente —dijo Ginny al acercarse a él por detrás.  
Harry se volvió ante el sonido de su voz. Trató de ignorarla, pero con la calidez del fuego que empezaba a filtrarse en él, se rindió y la miró. La extenuante subida y el frío habían teñido sus mejillas de un tono rosado. Ella le sonrió; la felicidad por haber encontrado refugio brillaba en sus enormes ojos marrones.  
Incluso en ese momento, desaliñada, cansada y dolorida constituía una visión memorable. Una belleza natural, saludable, completa. Harry sintió que una nueva calidez invadía su sistema nervioso. «¡Peligro!», se dijo.  
Su rodilla protestó cuando se levantó.  
—El sistema eléctrico está desconectado —dijo mientras salía del cuarto. En ese momento estaba oscuro y la única fuente de luz era el fuego.  
—Habrá velas en algún lugar —dijo Ginny mientras empezaba a buscarlas—. Las vi hace un minuto —encontró las velas y encendió una.  
—La luz no me preocupa —señaló el radiador junto a la pared—. El sistema es eléctrico o de gas, no lo sé. Lo revisaré mañana. Por hoy, al menos… —señaló el fuego—… ésa es nuestra única fuente de calor —afuera el viento aullaba como para remarcar su comentario—. Tendremos que dormir junto al fuego si queremos mantenernos calientes.  
Harry subió la escalera de caracol hasta la buhardilla. La cama era de tamaño grande y parecía bastante cómoda, pero no había sábanas, sólo un colchón desnudo cubierto con un cubrecama de parches y un par de almohadas. Era obvio que los dueños habían cerrado el lugar durante esa temporada o al menos hasta el verano.  
—Cuidado con la cabeza —gritó. Levantó el colchón de la cama y lo lanzó desde la buhardilla hasta el piso inferior.  
Ginny dio un salto hacia atrás cuando vio aterrizar el colchón sobre el polvoriento suelo con un ruido seco. Las dos almohadas siguieron. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Harry ya estaba abajo de nuevo y apartaba los muebles para colocar el colchón frente a la chimenea. Extendió el cubrecama sobre él.  
—Ahí tienes —dijo—. Eso servirá.  
— ¿Eso servirá para qué? —preguntó ella.  
Harry la miró. Ella estaba de pie, con las manos en las caderas y una expresión de incredulidad.  
—Nos proporcionará una cama.  
— ¿Nos?  
—Sí, nos…  
— ¿Nos es tú y yo?  
—No veo a nadie más por aquí, cariño.  
—Yo no soy tu «cariño», señor Potter, y no voy a dormir contigo en ese colchón.  
Harry frunció el ceño. Si alguien debía quejarse de la situación, debía ser él.  
—Como gustes —le dijo.  
Se quitó la chaqueta, las botas y se soltó el botón de los vaqueros. Con un movimiento, se acostó sobre el colchón. Se cubrió con la colcha, suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.  
— ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?  
Harry abrió un ojo.  
—Voy a dormir.  
— ¿Ahora?  
—Querida, el cielo está tan oscuro como el carbón y lo estará hasta mañana. Yo me he levantado con el alba y estoy molido; tengo la rodilla como si alguien me la hubiera golpeado con fuerza con un clavo. El fuego está encendido y estamos a salvo por esta noche y no estoy de humor para tu insolencia. ¿Entendido? —Cerró los ojos y rodó hacia un lado—. Así que hazme el favor de dormirte.  
Ginny estaba furiosa. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró. No tenía sentido discutir con ese cretino esa noche. Se desabrochó la chaqueta y se metió los guantes en los bolsillos. Llevando con cuidado la vela frente a sí, fue al baño a lavarse. Bajo la tenue luz, revisó el gabinete bien surtido de medicinas. Su cabeza palpitaba, gemía y suspiraba por una aspirina. Su ruego fue respondido y con rapidez tomó dos tabletas antes de regresar a la habitación principal.  
Cuando regresó, Harry estaba tumbado de costado frente al fuego. Ella se quitó la chaqueta y las botas y caminó de puntillas sobre el colchón. Era maravilloso sentir el calor del fuego y flexionó los dedos entumecidos frente a él. Miraba a Harry, que le había dejado exactamente la mitad del colchón.  
Ginny sacudió la cabeza rechazando su oferta y en cambio se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre el sofá de dos asientos, utilizando su chaqueta como manta. Cerró los ojos. Empezó a dolerle cada chichón y moratón que había obtenido durante la caída. El sofá era demasiado pequeño para sus largas piernas. Cambió de posición y, en el proceso un resorte suelto se le clavó en la espalda. « ¡Fabuloso!», pensó. Se volvió de costado para lograr una posición mejor, pero con cada movimiento encontraba un nuevo obstáculo para su comodidad.  
Ginny se mordió el labio. Harry no había movido ni un solo músculo. El espacio que había dejado para ella permanecía invitadoramente intacto. Tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, se levantó y de puntillas fue hasta el colchón. Allí, junto al fuego, se cubrió con la colcha. Suspiró cuando la suavidad del colchón acunó su dolorido cuerpo.  
Mientras yacía sobre su costado mirando al fuego, escuchó el sonido apagado de la nieve al golpear contra las ventanas. La tormenta había arreciado y aunque le hubiera gustado lo contrario, pensó que Harry tenía razón. Eran afortunados y estaban a salvo esa noche. En lugar de reflexionar sobre su destino, debía estar orando de agradecimiento por haber encontrado esa cabaña.  
Se obligó a relajarse y, cuando la tensión abandonó su cuerpo el cansancio se apoderó de ella y en pocos minutos cayó profundamente dormida.  
Harry supo el minuto exacto en que ella se rindió, ya que su cuerpo se aflojó y él sintió su suave y redondeado trasero apoyado contra el suyo. Colocó mejor la manta sobre ambos, aspiró profundamente y soltó el aire hacia la oscuridad.  
Bueno, en ese momento él también podría decir que había dormido con la famosa Ginevra Weasley. Se arrebujó cerca de ella, respiró el aroma de su caro perfume y el suyo propio de mujer, y una emoción diferente lo asaltó.  
Pensó en el carrete de película que estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y en cómo reaccionaría ella si se enterase. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, su cuerpo de nuevo respondió a la imagen de Ginny.  
Era un infierno estar allí en ese lugar, pensó mientras de forma inconsciente se aproximaba más a ella.  
¡Era un verdadero infierno!


End file.
